(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a resin composition, a transparent encapsulant formed using the resin composition, and an electronic device including the encapsulant.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A light emitting and semiconducting element such as a light emitting diode (LED), Solar cell, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, and a photoluminescent (PL) device the like has been applied in the various fields, for example, a residential electric device, a lighting device, a display device, and an automation equipment. These light emitting and semiconducting elements are capable of expressing the inherent colors of the light emitting materials such as blue, red, and green and also expressing white color by associating the different color of each light emitting material.